Dave in the troll kingdom
by wolf.chicken184
Summary: A stupid bet lands Dave on the other side of the boarder of their kingdom and he gets landed in a troll battling ground for low bloods. How long will her last? A medievalstuck fanfiction.


You're fairly sure they're trying to get you killed; it's the only logical explanation. Why else would they send you over the boarder? It's actually against the law of both of your kingdoms and yet here you stand on the border where the ditch has been dug to mark it and you're about to jump it.

You sigh then turn to the men who are several meters behind you, "Why do you want me to do this?"

"We've explained this," A man in light lower class armour says with his slightly scrappy high pitch voice, his hair is lighter than yours. In your kingdom the colour of your hair is a class indicator, you have almost white hair so you're royalty but your brother got the throne not you. These men have light brown hair that makes them alright and about in the middle. "You need to see what a troll looks like."

"I know what a troll looks like, i got pretty good pictures from all different angles. I could describe their junk to you if you don't believe me." You smirk at their looks of disgust.

"No, just make contact with on. Tell us about them when you see them." They step forward and pushes you slightly then runs back again.

"This is pointless but whatever." You take a running jump at the ditch and clear it easily where most people would hardly reach the other side. You look back at them the wave a hand and walk away. You slowly walk through the dense forests moss covered the base of almost every tree and vine fell from most. There must be wild animals around these areas, that'd be good wouldn't it.

The heir to the kingdom died... how? Oh well he broke the law and went into the troll kingdom unauthorized like a fucking idiot.

But yet you walk, on and on and that's the last you remember.

Now you're tied up to a pole with people around you, no not people. Trolls. A lot of them, all dressed rather raggedly but not as bad as you. You're shirtless right now and your lack of muscle is showing to the world and when in the knighthood you're expected to have some muscle and scars but you have non that makes you an easy target for being called an inexperience wimp.

"Throw him in the ring," one of them order very threateningly.

"The next opening is in an hour." The other responds with a devilish grin.

"Good," The first one responds as he crouches down to you, you hear his knees click and it makes you grimace and look at this guy's ugly face instead of his knees. He's got grey skin, of course he does, he's a troll and a stubbly chin and everything about him yells "unwashed,"

"What's your name human?" He sneers at the word "human" it sounds like an insult.

"Dave strider and you?" You play it cool like you always do.

"Unimportant to you," bitch, "Have you ever fought?"

"Yes, i'm a knight." You say trying to let him know not to shit with you.

"You'll need whatever experience you have." He turns to the other troll, "throw him in with the others." He stands up and walks out the room. The troll walks over to you and lifts you up while cutting your ropes, he attaches a chain to both of your wrists and walks you through a door.

On the other side you see a lot of trolls all mingling together, they're all so big with muscle and scars and everything you don't have on your scrawny body. Plus the horns, man the horn. They're so freaky; they could just impale you with those things.

You're thrown forwards into the middle of the room where a lot of trolls are and the troll that was leading you slashes the chains with his sword and cuts the chains leading to both sides but not the chain around your wrist. He leaves with a little laugh; you must have looks slightly shocked at that.

"A fucking human?" A big trolls cackles while standing up and hitting the table with his fist.

"I prefer Dave." You retort as he approaches.

"You're mince meat kid, first battle and you'll be dead." He leans in close to your face and breathes and you almost gag but you manage to keep your cool.

"I can stand my own ground, thank you very much for the warning." You pat his chest and walk around, "So what are your bloods n stuff? That's important here right?" You look around at all the different trolls.

It's silent for a second, "The highest blood here is yellow,"

"That's still scum isn't it?" A troll stands up and takes a couple of steps towards you before another stops him from going any further.

"I don't think you should be saying anything like that to any of us with your blood."

"Ahh yes," you swoon slightly, "my filthy filthy blood." You stop and look at him, "Do you think blood matters at all? You can't tell it on first glance at all so how do you judge someone on it? They can hide their blood easily-"

"Why do you think we're here? It's a crime to hide it, and we all tried it so we got taken here."

"Ohh shit, It's a crime to hide it?" You look around at them, all looking at your with either angered expressions or sadness.

"Strider and Karkat." You hear your name called from a man standing by a cage door on the other side to you. You walk towards him and so does another boy, he's smaller than you. His horns are tiny and his ribs poke more than anyone's should.

He doesn't make eye contact with you at all as the man opens the gate and you both walk through and you are ushered down a different corridor.


End file.
